Taken By Evil Forces
by psycial
Summary: *CHAPTER 4 UP!* Takeru's gone, and the others don't know what to do! Who is Shawagopmon and what does he want??? A Dark Takeru fic, enjoy! (Please R&R)
1. Abduction

Taken By Evil Forces  
  
Disclaimer: *monotone* I do not own digimon or any digimon related products.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me and my friend Gato wrote this fic out of pure boredom.   
  
We decided to post it on fanfiction.net because we thought it was pretty good.  
  
=============  
  
Chapter 1: Gone   
  
=============  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Jade: Alright, here's the 411. Hikari, Takeru, and Yamato moved into an apartment. Hikari and Takeru are 15 and Yamato   
  
and Taichi are 19. It's at night. Yamato and Takeru are sleeping but Hikari is just wandering around. She can't sleep.   
  
And taichi is out with Sora, clubbing and what-not.  
  
Gato: *pops up out of nowhere* KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN!!!!!!!! ^O^ I'm Jade's friend and I helped write this ff ^_^   
  
We're gonna guide you through this story ^^  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Takeru woke up in the middle in the night. He'd had that dream again. His eyes searched the room.   
  
No, no one there. "I'm just being paranoid," thought Takeru. Suddenly, Hikari walked into the room.   
  
"What are you doing in my room?" Takeru asked his friend.   
  
"I don't know," said Hikari playfully. Takeru just looked at her suspiciously.   
  
"Tell me," he said threateningly, not understanding that she was just joking around. She smiled evilly.   
  
"I don't see why it worries you so much."   
  
"Oh maybe its cause I've been blindfolded and been robbed in my sleep. Usually its only small things but last week  
  
someone stole my TV." Hikari sat on the edge of Takeru's bed. He started feeling nervous, "Why are you here?" he repeated.   
  
Hikari touched his hand tenderly. He jumped out of his bed, "What are you doing?!?" He nearly shouted.   
  
"Trying to calm you down!!!" she screamed. "I saw you drenched in fucking sweat and just thought something was wrong!   
  
You screamed like when you woke up!!!" He looked at her.   
  
"Just leave me alone," he said coldly.   
  
"Fine!" she stormed out of the room. Outside Yamato looked at Hikari strangely. It seemed as though their quarrel had   
  
woken him up.   
  
"What happened in there?" he inquired.   
  
"Humph!" she looked away and didn't even bother answering.   
  
"What's with her," thought Yamato. He knocked on the door to his brother's room to see if Takeru would give hime an answer.   
  
"Can I come in?" he asked the door. "Go away," came a reply. Not heeding the answer, Yamato walked into his brother's room   
  
and found a very distraught person sitting on the floor. Yamato looked at his brother with concerned eyes. "What happened?"   
  
Takeru looked at his brother, fear in his eyes could be seem for a moment, but was replaced by a calmer look.   
  
"Nothing, nothing happened." Yamato didn't believe him, "What happened," he persisted.   
  
"NOTHING!!" Takeru exploded, "Nothing happened and if something did happen, it's none of your damn business." Yamato was   
  
taken shocked by this response.   
  
"Takeru, I want to help you, but if you don't tell me, I can't." Takeru stared at him, unconvinced.   
  
"Get out."   
  
Reluctantly Yamato got up and left the room, leaving Takeru on the floor, brooding by himself. When he was gone, Takeru   
  
felt something around. Everything started to feel cold and dark. Then he started hearing the voice.   
  
"Come Takeru," said the cold, chilling voice, "We must go."   
  
Takeru's eyes looked dazed. He got up and started walking around in darkness. The cold chilling voice was his master,   
  
he obeyed its every command. Takeru stopped walking and then in front of him stood a dark figure cloaked in darkness.   
  
"Where are we going tonight?" Takeru asked. The figure gave a cold, evil laugh.   
  
"You shall see soon enough," A sphere of glowing light surrounded them. Hikari walked into the room just as they   
  
disappeared. Her eyes caught a small flash of light but dismissed it as nothing. As she looked around the room she felt   
  
a chilling sensation of something wrong. Where was Takeru? She walked in and looked around the whole room. She searched   
  
every nook and cranny. Desperate, she ran outside to where Yamato was.  
  
"Yamato! Yamato!" yelled Hikari.   
  
"What now?" replied Yamato, thoroughly annoyed.  
  
"Takeru's MISSING!!!"   
  
Yamato's eyes widened, "What do you mean 'missing'?"   
  
"AS IN NOT HERE!" She yelled.   
  
"Let's be reasonable," he said calmly, "The door to his room is closed, it hasn't been opened since I've been in there and  
  
he didn't seem very happy. Sad people don't just get up and go anywhere," They looked around and saw that the door   
  
was locked so he couldn't have left. Yamato thought about what might have happened and decided to check Takeru's room.   
  
As he entered he got this chilling sensation and shuddered. He realized something horrible. Something that he had tried to   
  
erase from his memory. "He's taken him...." he whispered.   
  
Hikari interupted him, "Who? Who's taken him? Who's taken my ....I mean...Takeru."   
  
"We have to go." said Yamato hurriedly.   
  
"Go where?" Yamato turned around and stared at her.   
  
"Save Takeru." He acted as if it was the most obvious response.   
  
"How?!?!" She asked pulling on his sleeve. "Shouldn't we contact the others? Besides, its 3 in the morning, we can't!   
  
We'd fall asleep before even leaving the apartment." He looked at her pleading eyes and sighed. He didn't want to go back   
  
to sleep but knew it would be better. He nodded and they went to they're own rooms, each worrying about Takeru. Finally   
  
sleep took hold of them and they drifted to a fitful slumber.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Jade: Well there you have it, our first chapter. Hope you like it r & r. plz?  
  
Gato: We'll update A.S.A.P. and sorry if the characters are OOC. ^^;;; my bad  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ 


	2. Decieved

Disclaimer: Once again, we do not own any part of digimon......  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Gato: Hi sorry about the late update.... lol that rhymed ^^; anyway ya sorry. enjoy the chapter.  
  
Jade: Hey back again from out there......somewhere.... ANywayz, here's the secod chapter. hope you like it  
  
If you dont like it then review and tell us you don't, if you do like it then review and tell us you do..  
  
it's a win-win situation...kinda sorta..... heh heh heh  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
===================================================  
  
Chapter 2: Deceived  
  
===================================================  
  
Yamato woke up when he heard the sound of bacon and eggs being made. Voices drifted  
  
in from the kitchen. Yamato realized that Taichi and Sora were in there. He  
  
got up and went into the kitchen to see both of them talking in whispers, while  
  
Hikari sat in a chair drinking some orange juice.  
  
"Hikari," said Yamato seriously, "Have you told them?" She looked up at  
  
him then nodded her head slowly. Seeing Hikari nod, Taichi started talking at once.  
  
"Why didn't you call me yesterday and tell me what happened? I would've been  
  
here in a heartbeat and we would be looking for him right, instead of being here  
  
eating breakfast like nothing happened. I guess you were just too tired to go look for him you   
  
lazy son of a bitch. It's not like you care for him at all like I did. I cared for him like a brother,   
  
unlike you."  
  
Sora stepped in at that point, "Honey, calm down."  
  
Yamato, now full bursting with anger, said, "Yeah, listen to your girlfriend  
  
and shut up. You have no right to call me a lazy son of a bitch. Who here works to pay rent? That's right, me.  
  
It's my brother, my responsibility and maybe I don't even want your help." Yamato stomped out of the  
  
apartment.  
  
Sora looked at Taichi with pleading eyes then he sighed, "Fine, I'll go  
  
apologize." He walked out of the apartment and ran after Yamato. "Hey, Yamato, wait up!" Yamato  
  
was just down the hall near the elevator.  
  
"What do you want?" said Yamato in a cold voice.  
  
Taken aback, Taichi said, "I wanted to apologize. I had no right to say that."  
  
Yamato stared at him, "I don't need your help or apology. I'm going to find him  
  
by myself." As if on cue, the elevator opened and Yamato walked inside, leaving  
  
Taichi by himself. Taichi growled and punched the outside of the door.  
  
"OW!"  
  
He yelled in pain. He walked back to their apartment. Inside the apartment,  
  
Sora asked, "Are you okay? You look like you're in pain. Oh it's okay baby,"While Hikari rushed up to him   
  
demanding to know where Yamato was.  
  
"He left. Shit that guy is so stubborn," he said while rubbing his hand.  
  
Hikari bit her lower lip then ran out of the apartment.  
  
"I'll be back soon!" Hikari ran to the elevators and punched the button  
  
impatiently. Finally, after what felt like ages, the doors opened and Hikari  
  
gasped at the sight her eyes now beheld. Yamato lay on the floor, unconscience.  
  
She dragged him out and felt for a pulse, but found none. She started panicking  
  
on what to do and then decided to give him CPR. She lowered her mouth onto his  
  
and gave CPR. Yamato woke up and Hikari pulled away but his hand crept up behind  
  
her neck and kept her there. What had started out as CPR had turned into a  
  
passionate kiss between the two. Then Taichi and Sora came out and gasped at  
  
what they saw.  
  
"Hikari, What the fuck are you doing?!?!?!?!?" Hikari pulled away startled by  
  
the sudden noise. She stared at Yamato. His kiss had been surprisingly gentle, but she shook off that  
  
thought as she realized she had just kissed Takeru's brother. She stuttered, "I,  
  
I was giving him CPR," she was as red as a tomato.  
  
"Yeah, I'll believe you there," said Taichi.  
  
There was a long uncomfortable silence "I think we should call the others over.... T-to tell them   
  
what's going on. Is that OK Yamato?" He looked at them all and decided that it was for the best.  
  
"Uhhh...Sure..." said a flustered Yamato.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Unknown Area ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A boy with blonde hair and sapphire eyes stared at the crystal ball in shock.  
  
"No..." He backed away slightly and looked into the eyes of the cloaked figure.  
  
"You're lying, sh- she wouldn't, she couldn't." The boy had just seen his best  
  
friend, who he'd had a crush on for the longest time, kiss his older brother.  
  
The dark figure came up behind him and grabbed his shoulders. He whispered into the boy's ear.  
  
"They don't care for you.... forget them all! You deserve more than that. And I could give it to you."   
  
It said in its eerie voice. The boy's eyes slowly turned a dark blue, and then he passed out.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Gato: Hehehehe ^^; like the ending??? i made it ^^; of course from the help of my good friend Jade. Well...   
  
bye till next chapter   
  
Jade: Okay, there's the first chapter.....I think it wwas pretty good...... Well R&R!! 


	3. Shawagopmon

======================  
  
Chapter 3: Shawagopmon  
  
======================  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own digimon or digimon-related products, some other rich company does....  
  
Anywayz, if we did own it, then we would be rolling around in money (well at least I would)   
  
And creating more REAL digimon episodes, than writing these fics ^^  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~   
  
Jade: Thanx ssjGOTENKS91 for the review...s. The long awaited third chapter for ya. lol. Enjoy!  
  
Gato: Hi! I thank the few that have reviewed, it makes me feel happy to know people are actually   
  
reading this story. ^^  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~   
  
Taichi was in the apartment, calling everyone of the digidestined. Half an hour later, Yamato,  
  
  
  
Hikari, Taichi, Sora, Mimi, Jyou, Koushiro, Ken, Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori were congregated in   
  
their apartment.   
  
"What's the meaning of all this?" Daisuke asked, "It has to be important because I missed a soccer  
  
practice for this." "Oh suck it up you little baby," snapped Miyako, "We're here because something   
  
important happened." Daisuke stared, dumbstruck at her. And then he screwed up his face, as if he was  
  
trying to think of something very smart and articulate to her. Finally, he said, "Well DUH!" Miyako face   
  
faulted. When she got up, Daisuke continued, "And do you happen to know why we're here?   
  
Miss I-Know-Everything-There-Is-To-Know-Because-I'm-Smarter-Then-You," He finished with a grin.   
  
Miyako started to say something, probably a very well put.... Uh...put-down but then Taichi said,   
  
"She didn't call you all here for a meeting, I did. And the problem is-" "Takeru is missing," said Hikari,   
  
finishing his thoughts. Everyone became quiet. No one said a word for five minutes, and then Iori asked,   
  
"How?" "An evil digimon named Shawagopmon abducted him. Man, I thought we'd already beat him that night,"   
  
said Yamato.   
  
"Y-you battled another digimon?!?!" said Jyou, "Why didn't you tell us?" Yamato stood there and looked   
  
away from everyone. "When I was wandering the digital world alone with Gabumon, we met a digimon he tried   
  
to do something to me, but I had Gabumon with me. Together we beat him or so we thought."   
  
~*Flashback*~   
  
"Where are we Gabumon?" said Yamato, looking around the dense forestry. The blue striped digimon trailed   
  
behind him, checking out each tree with curiosity. "I don't know," said Gabumon, "It's seems like we're   
  
somewhere in the Suteki region." Idly, the pair trudged through the foliage. It suddenly became dark; it   
  
seemed they were in shadow. "Yamato…" said a voice, come here…" It was a dark and cold voice that sent   
  
shivers down Gabumon's spine. It was his digimonal sense. This guy was bad news. Oddly, Yamato seemed to l  
  
ove the voice, he turned around. Seeing that Yamato turned around, so did Gabumon. What he saw was etched in his   
  
eyes and memory. It would haunt him till the day he died. A seven foot tall monster stood in front of them.   
  
Glowing red eyes stared at Gabumon. Slime dripped from anywhere possible. 4 inch claws stood on each of the 13 fingers.   
  
3 webbed feet loomed from under the rolls of scales.   
  
Gabumon looked in fear at the creature, "Who are you?"   
  
"I am Shawagopmon, and I am here for your partner."   
  
"I will be glad to be your partner, Shawagopmon."   
  
~*End flashback*~   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Gato: Sorry for the short chapter, we never had been able to spend much time on it. PLEASE R&R!   
  
Jade: Cliffie....kinda...sorta...lol.. Do YOU wanna know what's gonna happen next? No? Neither do we lol.  
  
Keep reviewing, the more reviews, the longer the chapters.....uh...i think....? Well, if we get more reviews,  
  
we'll try to get it as long as we can. ^^. Yo, SSJGOTENKS91, keep reading! And all you other peeps too, keep   
  
reading and keep reviewing, bubbiez for now! 


	4. The Signal

======================  
  
Chapter 4: The Signal   
  
======================  
  
Jade: Here is chapter 4. Something happens and then something does something and then they something lol....   
  
Read on  
  
Gato: Hi plz read story and thank you ssjGOTENKS91 for all ur help and support ^^  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
They others looked at Yamato, their gazes were fixed on him since he started tell his story of Shawagopmon.   
  
The silence in the apartment was unnerving. "What happened to Sheligapmon?" asked Mimi, her voice barely above a   
  
whisper. Sora leaned over and whispered in Mimi's ear. Mimi blushed, "I mean, what happened to Shawagopmon?"   
  
Yamato's lips curled into a cold smile. "He left, but when we followed his trail, we came upon reams and reams  
  
of broken data. Trees lay bent, large footprints were imprinted in the soil. Little digimon were huddled, shivering   
  
in they're homes. Until one little one was brave enough to approach us.   
  
"It was your fault he destroyed our homes." I remember that look of pure hatred on its face. It was a little   
  
Ikkibmon. Pink and jello-like. Huge bulbous eyes it had looked at me with." Yamato's face was grim, as if it was   
  
the most painful memory he possessed. "And so, we followed Shawagopmon's path and faced all seven feet of   
  
him. Gabumon digivolved into MetalGarurumon with some help from me and we fought him. Data flew through the air,   
  
mingleing with or cries of pain. It shattered the silence while other digimon watch MetalGarurumon and Shawagopmon  
  
fight to the death. Finally we prevailed.   
  
"So that's what happened. I never told anyone of this stuff because I thought it would never matter at all,   
  
but now, he's taken my little brother. Damn it!" He hit his fist into the coffee table, making their drinks spill   
  
over the edge.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere Far Away~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Takeru paced around the cold dungeon. His footsteps echoed in the enclosed chamber of stone. At times, it   
  
seemed he could think on his own, but then a couple seconds later......his thoughts were snatched away from him   
  
by invisible hands. And when he had no thoughts, he was not himself, he could not be contacted, not be controlled   
  
by anyone else but, Him.   
  
His eyes were dark and unfocused as he tried to gain his mind back, but it was a useless attempt,   
  
he knew that. The next second he was standing in front of Him. The thing that was always in the shadows, watching  
  
his every move.   
  
"We must go now, or else my plan will not be productive." Takeru didn't answer Shawagopmon; he didn't need to.   
  
He just stared at Him with dark and dull eyes. Takeru followed his master out into the blizzard. "Snow in the   
  
summer?" thought Takeru, "That isn't ri-" His mind was taken away from him once again. Takeru shivered a natural   
  
body function. No thinking involved there.   
  
*Shawagopmon P.O.V*   
  
"I hoped young Yamato will come to his senses after this," I said to myself. "We were.... we are destined to be partners;   
  
meant to bear arms together." We walked through the blizzard until they reached a portal of some kind and walked   
  
through it.   
  
(Change of scene)   
  
Daisuke's, Miyako's, Hikari's, and Iori's D-terminals started going off with regular beeps in intervals. "What the f-"   
  
started Daisuke, but Miyako cut him off.   
  
"The red dot! It's showing us somewhere into the Digiworld." Miyako paused for a second, "But we're all here, who  
  
can this be?" Davis face faulted.   
  
"Once again," he said, "A dumb quote from Miss-I-Know-Everything-There-Is-To-Know-Because-I'm-Smarter-Than-You."   
  
"Shut up Diasuke." Miyako tackled him, "It's Takeru!" she said at last with Daisuke under her, very much in pain.   
  
"NO SHIT!" said Daisuke in a muffled voice.   
  
Koushiro had his laptop with him made sure everyone was ready to go. Daisuke had got out from under Miyako and stood   
  
in line with all the other digidestined. Everyone nodded at Kouchiro and Daisuke said, "Digiport open!" And they were   
  
all engulfed in a big light and were teleported to the Digital World.   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Jade: Aight, there's chapter 4. Hope you loved it. It's not that long cuz SOMEONE *points at you* didn't review.   
  
Now review!......plz?  
  
Gato: Well... i'm not sure if this was any longer than before but whatever ^^ R&R please.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 


End file.
